


Equals

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafa thinks Andy is on edge about being #2.  Written back in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equals

**Author's Note:**

> Written by request for creepy_shetan, setting: new #2… which Andy was, briefly... before screwing up.

It is two days before the start of the US Open and Rafa feels compelled to track Andy down. He’s seen the Scot around the grounds, goofing around with his coaches, trying to stay loose.

The thing is Rafa doesn’t believe the lies Andy has told everyone else. He knows that Andy does care – in fact, cares _too_ much about trivial matters. In this case, trivial matters meaning the new ranking.

Rafa is checking his watch, knowing exactly when Andy will get off the practice court, then tries to sneak onto the grounds en route to the locker room. He wanders past assorted stray bags in search of his goal.

In a faraway section is where he finally finds Andy lying on one of the benches. Rafa is pretty sure Andy is wearing the t-shirt and shorts from his workout. His arms are across his chest, legs crossed at the ankles and eyes are shut, trying to keep his balance. If Rafa didn’t know how narrow that bench is, he could believe that Andy is dozing.

He has to admit he’s surprised. He’s known Andy for years but calm is not a word he’d use to describe the player. Andy is his own worst critic, overly obsessing over particular matches from months, even _years_ ago.

Rafa looks around, making sure nobody could see, then sits down on the floor next to the bench. Andy doesn’t even look like the same guy he knew back when they were teenagers training in Spain. The guy he knew then would have had no problem fitting on this bench, he was so skinny.

Without opening his eyes, Andy says, “Don’t even think of pouring water on me,” and swats aimlessly, connecting with Rafa’s shoulder. Instinctively, Rafa grabs onto Andy’s wrist.

Andy tilts his head and suddenly Rafa finds himself staring right into Andy’s eyes. “Rafa?” He tries not to sound too surprised when he asks, “You trying to scare me?”

“No. I just…” Rafa looks at the wrist he’s still holding, suddenly feeling embarrassed to be caught in this position.

“You want that ranking back,” Andy says with conviction.

Rafa shakes his head. “You earned it. I just never thought it’d be _you_ to end that streak. Novak was the concern for so long.”

Andy nods, then he focuses on Rafa’s fingers still around his wrist. “You have two options. Either you help me up or I’m pulling you down.”

It takes Rafa too long to understand exactly what Andy is talking about before his arm is yanked. Rafa lets go and uses his hands to steady himself, one settling on Andy’s hip, the other missing so he lands right on top of the horizontal body in an awkward position.

“Sorry,” Rafa says hurriedly. “I didn’t mean to…”

Andy shakes his head. “Stop being so modest. You’ve ‘meant to’ for years. Play the bashful champion in front of the squealing teenage girls. The truth is you can easily get any Spaniard to cater to your whim – and I am certain you have _many_ times. Especially toward the older players,” the last sentence laced with some bitterness in his voice.

Rafa knows he should move off of Andy. There’s nothing holding him in this position other than the gaze that’s fixed on him. But he is drawn, partially because Andy is right but, more importantly, because this _feels_ right.

Andy interrupts his train of thought. “Why are you watching me?”

“Just noticing how different you are from when we were in juniors.”

Andy gives a smirk at that news, admitting, “The guy in juniors would have thought you were out of reach.” He squirms enough to move his arm, which had been stuck under Rafa’s body. “You seem to like odd positions. Shouldn’t be surprised given the way you jump all over teammates…”

“You really don’t want me to move,” Rafa says with a grin that is nothing like the boyish smile the public knows. “In fact, you don’t want this to end without getting something out of it.”

“Have to take advantage while I can.” Even though it’s actually Rafa who is taking advantage, his hand sliding up Andy’s side. Andy lets out a deep sigh, then Rafa leans in until his mouth is hovering over Andy’s. Judging by Andy’s gaze shifting from Rafa’s eyes to his mouth, he doesn’t want this moment to end here either.

Rafa’s voice is barely a whisper when he says, “There is time,” before lowering down until their mouths meet. Andy tries to raise his head but Rafa quickly pushes down on his shoulder to keep him in place. “But I’m not letting you take over yet, either.”


End file.
